The invention relates to a cardiac pacemaker of the type defined by the preamble to claim 1.
Known cardiac pacemakers are either set one time, in a fixed manner, or adjusted to their operating conditions by programming. In this process, however, it is not possible to adapt the measured value pickups or the internal measured value processing routes to the special and possibly changing operating conditions.